1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a table, and more particularly to a table leg assembly.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional table leg assembly in accordance with the prior art comprises an upright leg and a branch leg connected to the upright leg. The upright leg is adapted to be mounted to a tabletop. The branch leg is substantially perpendicular to the upright leg to stabilize the table. The middle of the branch leg has a plug slot for receiving the upright leg. A screw passes the middle of the branch leg and fastens with the upright leg.
The conventional branch leg has a determinate length and width for supporting the table and stabilizing the table. The longer and wider branch leg may provide more stability; however, the length and the width are limited due to the placing environment. Furthermore, the longer and wider branch leg increase the production cost.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional table leg assembly.